The invention relates to an intake system for internal combustion engines. The intake system comprises an intake conduit of thermoplastic material and at least one acoustic element, in particular, a quarter wave tube and/or a Helmholtz resonator, wherein the acoustic element is attached by a concentric connecting socket to the intake conduit. In the area of the connecting socket, the intake conduit has an annular collar and the acoustic element is insertable into the annular collar.
FR 2667922 and EP 559 505 disclose such connections for intake systems. These connections are usually comprised of an inner sleeve onto which a hose is pushed as well as an outer sleeve pushed onto the exterior side of the sleeve. The two sleeves are connected to one another approximately at the center. A disadvantage of such sleeves is the relatively great expenditure and lack of operational safety. In particular, there is the danger that these connections become detached as a result of vibrations and shocks that occur permanently in the case of an intake system.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a connecting system for an intake conduit of an internal combustion engine that operates reliably and that can be attached and detached in a simple way.